Cuphead Saga 2
What About What Happened Prologue: Game Show Auditions Stage 1: Studio 1 "More Coming Soon" Stage 2: Studio B (Big Red Button) "More Coming Soon" Character Cast *Cuphead and Mugman (Co-Protagonists) *Van-Tastic (Host) *Lucy *Toof the Monster *Otto & Chair *Eugene the Penguin *Lance the Lion *Charity *Lucky the Rabbit *Mancubus (Prologue/Auditions) Bosses (7 Mini Bosses & 19 Bosses) / Locations *Mancubus (Prologue/Auditions) *Stage 1: Studio 1 **Helga Von Kraut (Wrath of the Wizard) / Medieval Fair **Witchcarters (The Troubling Three) / The Woods **Mad Dummy (Anger Management Beatdown) / Garbage Area **King Midas (Golden Punch) / Golden Cave **The Empress (Feline Rush Hour) / Nyakuza Metro **Animus (Iron Maiden Madness) / Netherealm Maximum Prison *Stage 2: Studio B: The Big Red Button **Count Spankulot (Spank of the Night) / Spankulot Castle **Nogla (Damaging De Nogla) **Muggshot (Sunset Snake Eyes) **LeFwee & King K.Rool (The Danger of Piracy) **Mr. Yama & Little Yama (Back-Alley Breaking) **Pepsiman (Cold Refresher) *Stage 3: ??? **Metalhead (Heavy Metal Hitting) **Fury the Tasmanian Devil (Fast & Fury) **Meng Huo (Tribal Terror) **Vertigo & the Sirens (Songs of Terror) **Bob Handeyes (Lights, Camera, Pain) **??? & ??? (Blast from the Past) *GameShow Setup! (Final Level) **Toof the Monster **Otto and Chair **Eugene the Penguin **Lance the Lion **Charity **Lucky the Rabbit **Lucy **Van-Tastic (Final Boss) Bosses (Phase Attacks) / Music *Mancubus (Prologue/Auditions) / Cuphead - Clip Joint Calamity **Phase 1: Bouncing Targets **Phase 2: Homing Missiles **Phase 3: Mancubus (Flame Thrower, Fire Blasts) **Knockout: Mancubus drops to the floor, seeing stars. *Helga Von Kraut (Wrath of the Wizard) / Crash 4: Wrath of Cortex - Atomspheric Pressure **Phase 1: Basic Magic (Magic Blasts, Normal & Pink Bouncing Orbs) **Phase 2: Advance Magic/Broomsticks (Beams, Pub Owners with Glass, Normal & Pink Rolling Meat) **Knockout!: Helga Crash down with her broom, lying flat with hat on her face. *Witchcarters (The Troubling Three) / Cuphead - Botanic Panic **Phase 1: Bearenger Grizzly (Rolling & Tossing Logs, Pink Logs, Shockwaves & Brutal Punches, with Bombs by Falke & Carrotia) **Phase 2: Falke Wulf (Bigger Bombs, Purple FireBalls, Pink Fireballs, Howling Soundwaves with Carrotia's fiery kisses & pink kisses) & Bearenger (Rolling & Tossing Logs, Shockwaves & Brutal Punches) **Phase 3: Carrotia the Rabbit & her Carrot Drill (Carrot Drill, Carrot Missiles, Purple & Pink Fiery Kisses & Heart Beams), Falke Wulf & Bearenger (Logs, Bombs & Fireballs) **Knockout!: Bearenger, Falke & Carrotia got blasted backwards & landed on top of each other as the Carrot Drill explodes breaking down into pieces with a sputtering coughing engine, with Falke on top of Bearenger & Carrotia on top of Falke. *Mad Dummy (Anger Management Beatdown) / Undertale - Dummy (Electro Swing) **Phase 1: Mad Dummy (Dust Bunnies, Other Dummies Reinforcements) **Phase 2: Rocket Dummies (Normal & Pink Rocket Dummies) **Phase 3: Mad Mew Mew (Giant Yarn Ball, Red & Blue Yarn Balls, Kitten Blasts) **Knockout!: Mad Mew Mew lose her head, feeling dizzy, while falling on the ground below before falling backwards. *King Midas II (Golden Punch) / Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess - Ganondorf Battle 2nd Half **Phase 1: King Midas II (Golden & Pink Ground & Above Spikes) **Phase 2: 2 Golden Golems (Golden Boulders) **Phase 3: Giant Fists (Golden Giant Fists, Falling Spikes) **Knockout!: Both the Giant Fists & the Balcony crumbles into pieces, while King Midas falls off the crumbling balcony, landing hard on the floor. *The Empress (Feline Rush Hour) / A Hat In Time: Nyakuza Metro **Phase 1: Run n Gun Cat & Mouse Chase (Ninja Cats, Speeding Trains-cats, Billboards) **Phase 2: Bounce n Pounce (Cat Ninjas Ambushes, Heat Seeker Rockets) **Phase 3: Elevator Escape (2x Cat Ninjas, Rockets, Speeding Trains-cats, Billboards, Living Pink Bounce Pad) **Phase 4: Enraged Empress (Quick & Pink Cat Claw Slashes, Zig-Zag / Ceiling to Floor Pounces, Cat Ninjas Reinforcements, Purple Panther Aura) **Knockout!: Empress's aura flicker & fades away as she falls flat on her side, with the collapsing Cat Ninjas next to her, all seeing dollar signs above them, while getting dragged into the Elevator by Cuphead & Mugman later on. *Animus (Iron Maiden Madness) / Demon Inside : Record Your Own Version of "Jekyll & Hyde" **Phase 1: Freedom (Slam, Rusted Spikes, Large Buzzsaws) **Phase 2: Iron Suit (Rusted & Pink Spikes) **Phase 3: Shar-Makai (Fiery Spears, Chomps, Green Slime) **Phase 4: Purification (Ram, Flaming Spikes, Sparks, Flaming Buzzsaws) **Knockout!: Animus got blown backwards into the Iron Maiden, that immediately lock him up inside. *Count Spankulot (Spank of the Night) / Castlevania: Symphony of the Night - Festival of Servants **Phase 1: Magic Hands (Normal & Pink Magic Hands, Mirror Claps) **Phase 2: Army of Bats (Normal & Pink Bat Attacks, Spank Happy Minions, Magic Gloves) **Phase 3: Giant Vampire (Vicious Vampires, Giant Fang Bites, Giant Palm Slams, Cape Attacks) **Knockout!: Count Spankulot return to normal size, while getting spanked repeatedly by his own magic hands in irony. *Nogla (Damaging De Nogla) / I Am Wildcat - Outro Instrumental **Phase 1: Spinning Obstacles (Big Red Button: Spinning Beats, Normal & Pink Arrows, Horse Charge) **Phase 2: GTA Nogla (Spinning Beat, Homing RPG, Normal & Pink Rockets, Gasoline Cans & Large Flames) **Phase 3: Zoidberg Crab (Claw Slams, Soundwave Rings, Claw Snaps) **Knockout!: ??? *Muggshot (Sunset Snake Eyes) **Phase 1: ??? **Phase 2: ??? **Phase 3: ??? **Knockout!: ??? *LeFwee & King K.Rool (The Danger of Piracy) **Phase 1: ??? **Phase 2: ??? **Phase 3: ??? **Knockout!: ??? *Mr. Yama & Little Yama (Back-Alley Breaking) **Phase 1: ??? **Phase 2: ??? **Phase 3: ??? **Knockout!: ??? *Pepsiman (Cold Refresher) **Phase 1: ??? **Phase 2: ??? **Phase 3: ??? **Knockout!: ??? *Metalhead (Heavy Metal Hitting) **Phase 1: ??? **Phase 2: ??? **Phase 3: ??? **Knockout!: ??? *Fury the Tasmanian Devil (Fast & Fury) **Phase 1: ??? **Phase 2: ??? **Phase 3: ??? **Knockout!: ??? *Meng Huo (Tribal Terror) **Phase 1: ??? **Phase 2: ??? **Phase 3: ??? **Knockout!: ??? *Vertigo & the Sirens (Songs of Terror) **Phase 1: ??? **Phase 2: ??? **Phase 3: ??? **Knockout!: ??? *Bob Handeyes (Lights, Camera, Pain) **Phase 1: ??? **Phase 2: ??? **Phase 3: ??? **Knockout!: ??? *??? & ??? (Blast from the Past) **Phase 1: ??? **Phase 2: ??? **Phase 3: ??? **Knockout!: ??? *Toof the Monster *Otto and Chair *Eugene the Penguin *Lance the Lion *Charity *Lucky the Rabbit *Lucy *Van-Tastic (Final Boss) **Phase 1: ??? **Phase 2: ??? **Phase 3: ??? **Knockout!: ??? Weapons *Cuphead & Mugman's Power Shots (Cuphead & Mugman only) *Mallets *Homing Missiles *Baseball Bats *??? Trivia *??? Category:Saga Category:Saga based off a game Category:Sequel